


untitled ficlet #1

by folkinround



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinround/pseuds/folkinround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey would be scared with how quickly sex with Ian had become a regular thing, if he was thinking about it.<br/>But he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled ficlet #1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a writing exercise, thought I'd share.

It’s scary, how quick it becomes a regular thing.

Or better, it _would_ be scary, if Mickey was thinking about it.

Which he isn’t.

It’s just sex, it doesn’t have anything to do with anything other than getting off, and there’s only so much Mickey can do by himself. It’s good to have a fucking _live_ , steady partner, for once. That much Mickey will admit. It makes it easier to cope, knowing that Ian will be there and they will fuck and get off with each other, and that will be it. No questions asked, no weird looks. They know what they want, and it’s not as awkward as picking someone different every time it gets too strong to ignore what he wants.

Gallagher is a bit of an annoying kid, sometimes, but Mickey doesn’t have to chat with him. He’s constantly with Mandy, or working at that store. It’s easy, Mickey doesn’t even need to come up with excuses because Ian will just sneak into his room on his way to the bathroom and they will fuck against the door, or he will go steal some Pringles at the Kash ‘n Grab and get a blowjob in the storeroom.

It’s uncomplicated, and so it becomes a regular thing.

Plus, the sex is good.

 _Really_ good, in a way that Mickey hasn’t actually ever had it. He doesn’t know what it is about Ian that makes the sex so good, but he’s not bothered by not knowing. All he wants to know is Ian’s cock on his ass, giving it to him just the way he likes it. Or his warm, wet lips around his cock, sucking him off like he was fucking _born_ to do that.

It makes up for the lingering looks and stupid smiles he gets, sometimes. Or for the stupid hand that Ian insists on keeping on top of Mickey’s as they fuck.


End file.
